This invention relates to a massaging device and more particularly to a massaging device for stimulating the vaginal and clitoral areas.
Various types of massaging devices are known for stimulating the female genital areas, but most of the devices use an electric battery or A.C. electrical power to create a massaging, vibrating and stimulating effect.